


i think i'm getting hooked on you

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hat Trick Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: Colin offers to help JT celebrate Tyson's first career hat trick. He also learns something he didn't think was possible with his place in JT and Tyson's relationship.





	i think i'm getting hooked on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).

> thank you so much to my logan bug for the idea to get the three of them together. thank you to chuck and true and river for looking it over!!! i love yall!!!!!!
> 
> this is for u, ki. ur the realest.
> 
> title from dodie's cover of [glue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fW3BuuEYf6Y) by fickle friends.

Tyson must be flying. A wrister in the first, a wrister in the second, and Colin’s hoping so badly that it’s going to culminate in a hattie, but he doesn’t want to jinx it. JT’s a fucking beast though, Colin thinks, probably the best linemate in the fucking world, giving up a shot that would definitely have gone in to get him the hat trick. 

The goal horn sounds and he did it! He fucking did it. His first career hat trick. Colin watches as Tyson steps out of the goal circle and skates into JT’s embrace. 

It’s sort of uphill from there, if he’s being honest. They’ve just gotta keep their head in the game for twenty more minutes, and knowing how the Avs are playing this year, it’s not going to be difficult for the Avs to win.

The third period is no less than fucking amazing. The Avs win 6-2; the energy in the locker room is electric as everyone comes in. Colin watches as JT finds Tyson almost immediately––Tyson’s sitting in his locker being head patted by everyone, and Colin knows that he’s slipping fast.

“Hey, baby,” Colin overhears JT say, smiling as Tyson looks up at him. “You did _so_ well today.” 

Tyson holds his hands out to JT, trying to pull him in. “Want you,” he says.

“I’ve got you, Tys,” JT says, taking off his sweater and pads. Tyson curls into JT’s side, hiding his face in JT’s neck. Colin, who’d been watching them debating whether or not to walk over, finally does and puts his hand on Tyson’s kneecap.

“Hey, babe,” Colin says softly. “You need me too tonight?”

It’s not the first time they’ve hooked up before, or the second or the third. JT and Tyson are a sure thing, and Colin is more often than not a sure thing for them too. If Colin’s being honest, he… really wants to be a part of that sure thing, too.

Tyson looks up at Colin, a bright smile spreading across his face. “Please? Love my boys.”

Colin chuckles, sitting down on the other side of Tyson, humming when Tyson smiles against his skin. “We’ve got you, baby.” His heart is fit to burst as Tyson wraps his arms around his waist.

“Good. Love my Colin.”

\---

They shower and head to the hotel under the guise of Tyson not feeling well, needing the night to rest. They almost get out of it without any chirping too, but EJ ribs them as they leave. The moment they get to the room though, Tyson squeezes JT’s hand and says their word. 

“Blue jeans,” Tyson says, and Colin knows without looking that Tyson’s eyes are already glazed over, knows that he’s floating so much from the praise that he’s no longer in the position of making decisions.

Colin hums. “Okay baby. I’m gonna get water from the fridge, you and JT get undressed.”

The three of them work like a well oiled machine: JT undresses Tyson and then himself, Tyson lays down on the bed, and Colin already has the water prepared for after. JT pulls the lube out of his suitcase, and looks over to Colin.

“Last time you got tested?” he asks, sitting on the bed, using his free hand to pet at Tyson’s chest, giving him something to ground him. Colin hums, turning back to JT, smiling at the picture of the two of them, comfortable on the bed.

“Socks had me tested right before I started playing. I’m good.”

“Tyson and I just got tested before the roadie, and we’re clean. Just making sure,” JT says, smiling at him. 

“Colin, please,” Tyson whines, trying to lure Colin over to him. Colin chuckles, undressing himself quickly before climbing on the bed.

“What’s up, sweetheart?” he asks, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to Tyson’s lips. Tyson hums happily, cupping Colin’s cheek.

“Want your fingers,” Tyson says, his voice light and airy, and Colin’s breath hitches.

“Yeah? Wanna come on my fingers tonight?” Colin asks. He’s posing it as a question though he already knows the answer. The three of them have done this enough times to know the ins and outs of what everyone wants and doesn’t want, the hard yeses and hard nos of each person. 

Tyson just happens to love being fingered, loves _Colin_ fingering him, and isn’t that a thought?

“Please,” Tyson says, and his voice is like caramel, and what can Colin do but oblige when Tyson asks so sweetly?

Colin squeezes some lube on his fingers, warming it up in his hands. He trails a finger up Tyson’s inner thigh before grazing the tip of his finger over Tyson’s hole. Tyson’s breath hitches and he whimpers out a _please,_ so Colin presses in, letting Tyson adjust to the stretch of his finger. 

He curls his finger after a moment and smiles at how the flush on Tyson’s face has traveled down his chest so quickly. Colin hums, wrapping his other hand around Tyson’s rapidly hardening cock, teasing his thumb at the head of Tyson’s cock.

“Oh! Colin,” Tyson drags out Colin’s name, looking like he’s trying to decide whether to fuck back onto Colin’s finger or thrust into the ring Colin’s made with his hand. “So good.”

“That’s you baby,” JT says, threading his fingers though Tyson’s curls. “You were so so good today.”

Tyson makes a high happy sounding noise in the back of his throat that turns into a choked off moan as Colin slips in a second finger. He finds Tyson’s prostate with practiced precision and rubs at it insistently. JT, who’d started kissing down Tyson’s neck, chuckles.

“You’re gonna kill me, Willy. He’s gonna knock me out because of you one of these days,” JT says dryly, but Colin can see the curl in his lips before he starts sucking a mark high on Tyson’s neck.

“What a way to go, though. Knocked out by your favorite person,” Colin says, spreading his two fingers.

“Two favorite people,” JT says, pulling his mouth away from Tyson’s neck for a moment to glance at Colin. JT gives Colin a look that encompasses many feelings, and the idea of him being one of JT’s favorite people is… a lot to think about. 

“Later, okay?” Colin says, hoping the flush on his cheeks doesn’t completely give away how happy he is at the moment, though truly he’s probably looking at the two of them like they hung the moon, and that gives him away more than anything––and he’s kind of okay with that . “Let’s take care of Tyson first.”

JT smiles warmly at him, leaning over to press a meaningful kiss to Colin’s lips. “But we are talking after. Promise.”

Colin smiles and nods. JT lays back down to press kiss after kiss to Tyson’s lips. Tyson moans against JT’s mouth, grinding against Colin’s fingers. “You think he’s ready for another?”

“Definitely,” JT chuckles, batting Colin’s hand away from Tyson’s dick and wrapping his hand around it. “You should mark him. Leave something for him to think about after.”

Colin leans down, sucking one of Tyson’s nipples into his mouth and rolling it between his lips. Tyson absolutely wails, bucking up into JT’s hand. 

“Guys, guys please, need you––” Tyson says, moaning loudly. He grips the sheets of the bed as his hips stutter. “‘Nother finger, please.”

Colin slides in another finger, rubbing up against Tyson’s prostate. Tyson gasps, whining. 

“Please, please, please, need to come, please––” Tyson begs.

“Come on, baby. Come for us,” JT says, his voice husky as he kisses the moans out of Tyson’s mouth, and that’s it, Tyson’s coming hard over JT’s hand. JT works his hand over Tyson’s dick until he’s shivering. 

At this point, Colin is so hard it hurts, but just as he’s about to get a hand on himself, JT says, “You should fuck him.”

“You think so?” Colin asks. He rests a hand on Tyson’s inner thigh, and Tyson nods.

“Want your come, Colin,” Tyson says dreamily. 

Colin’s cock throbs as he nods. “Fuck, okay, yeah I can do that, baby.”

He slicks up his cock and lines up with Tyson, pushing in gently. “Fuck, you’re so tight baby.”

Tyson makes a sort of strained pleased noise. Colin’s already on the knife’s edge of orgasm with the thought of taking care of Tyson and how hot everything they’ve already done has been, and as Tyson clenches around him, Colin has to actively think about not coming so soon. JT on the other hand, has a different idea. He kneels up, kissing Colin deep while they wait for Tyson to adjust.

“God, you’re so hot, Colin,” JT says against Colin’s lips, kissing down his neck to leave a mark at the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder and _hello_ beard burn, that’s a _very_ welcome feeling. “You take such good care of Tyson when he’s like this.”

Tyson writhes under him, clenching around him. “Please.”

Colin pulls out and grinds back in, delighting in the high pitched whine that it gets from Tyson. 

“God, look at him. He’s so beautiful like this, all because of you. You’re so good, Colin,” JT says, and Colin can’t help the groan that rips from his throat. He drops his head, fucking back into Tyson as Tyson wraps his legs around Colin’s back, heels digging into the small of his back.

Colin’s thrusts become more erratic at JT’s praise of how well he takes care of Tyson. It’s truly all he wants, to take care of JT and Tyson, and to be recognized for that is like shocks of arousal coursing through him.

“Want you, Colin,” Tyson says, breathless. He’s not quite hard yet, but those words paired with Tyson looking as fucked out as he does all spread out on the sheets, definitely pushes Colin overboard. He comes hard in Tyson, leaning down to give him a biting kiss, which Tyson happily reciprocates.

He pulls out and lays down next to Tyson, but JT’s knee walking over in between Tyson’s legs. “Can you roll over for me sweetheart?” he says after a couple of moments of letting Tyson breathe.

Tyson nods, rolling over. 

JT hums. “I’m gonna eat you out, okay? What’s your color?”

“Green,” Tyson says. Colin watches gobsmacked as JT leans down and licks a stripe from Tyson’s balls to his hole, licking Colin’s come out of it. Tyson whines, grinding back against JT’s mouth. He buries his face in his arms, and Colin kisses his bicep.

“Come on, baby. We wanna hear your pretty sounds. Don’t hide,” Colin says. Tyson turns his head to the side, and he’s somehow gotten more flushed in the time between coming the first time and the time when Colin came.

He’s fucking gorgeous, Colin thinks.

Colin leans in to kiss Tyson deep, and Tyson whimpers, kissing back in earnest. JT licks into Tyson, humming as he sucks on Tyson’s rim. He pulls away, smirking. “I’m not kidding, Colin. He wants you to mark him.”

“Is that true?” Colin asks, wanting full consent. Tyson flushes dark, and nods.

“Want you, Willy.” Tyson arches his neck to the other side where JT hasn’t marked. “Promise.” 

Colin leans down and sucks a mark on Tyson’s neck, and _wow._ The whine that rips from Tyson’s mouth when Colin’s teeth lightly touch his neck is something that Colin will never forget. JT has a hand around himself, jerking himself off tight and fast as he licks into Tyson. Colin pulls away, looking down at where Tyson’s hard and dripping precome again. 

“Here baby, let me help you,” Colin says, moving down the bed and wrapping his hand around Tyson’s cock. He jerks Tyson off, and leans over to JT. “If you’re patient, I’ll suck you off.”

Colin delights in hearing JT moan against Tyson, immediately taking his hand off his dick. Tyson does little aborted thrusts into Colins hand, moaning without shame as he chases his orgasm. It takes a couple more strokes before Tyson’s coming over his hand and the sheets. Colin works him over again and again until he’s shying away.

JT and Colin immediately pull away, and Colin gets off the bed and onto his knees. JT’s entire chest is flushed now, making the freckles from his time in the sun stand out. 

“It’s embarrassing how close I am right now, Colin, I’m just warning you now,” JT says, sitting on the edge of the bed. Colin hums, smiling up at him. He presses a kiss to JT’s hip, leaving a little mark. 

“Then we’re equal. Doesn’t much matter if you feel good, now does it?” Colin says before wrapping his lips around the head of JT’s cock. JT throws his head back, moaning low as Colin teases his tongue at the head. He wraps his hand around the bottom of JT’s dick, sinking down until his mouth meets his hand and then pulls up.

“Fuck, Colin––” JT moans, threading his fingers through Colin’s hair. Colin hums around him, hollowing his cheeks. JT whines, and does his best to keep his hips still. “Baby, please––”

Colin pulls off and smiles. “It’s okay, you can fuck my throat.”

JT makes a strangled noise. “You’re gonna kill me, Willy, I swear.” 

Colin relaxes his throat as JT begins fucking in and out of his mouth. Colin presses up behind JT’s balls and it’s amazing how easily JT’s taken apart. He pulls Colin’s hair and moans out a warning a couple seconds before coming down Colin’s throat. 

When Colin pulls off, JT pulls him up for a kiss. “You’re incredible,” JT says softly. 

Colin smiles. “You’re one to talk,” he says. He reaches over to the table and gets the bottle of water. “Hey Tys, baby. Can you drink some water for us?”

Tyson nods, sitting up slowly and taking a couple sips of water. “That was… so hot to watch.”

“I can suck you off next time, don’t worry,” Colin says, smiling. 

“What about tomorrow morning?” Tyson flushes. “What if you stayed the night?”

“I mean, I normally do?” Colin says, not quite understanding what they mean.

“What Tyson’s trying to say is, what if we got your room assignment changed so you’re with us?” JT says, his cheeks flushing. “If you want to be with us, we mean.”

“Wait, you really mean it?” Colin asks, smiling. Tyson giggles.

“Of course we do. You’re our favorite person, like, ever,” Tyson says, his half hooded eyes showing no less excitement than fully awake Tyson does. “You’re you. Why wouldn’t we want you?”

Colin smiles. “As long as we get in the other bed, I’m good with anything.”

JT laughs. “I think we can make that happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> they become the gayest line ever and live happily ever after the end.


End file.
